


R.S.V.P.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han responds to Luke’s love letter…….</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.S.V.P.

Luke...

Just found your letter kid, made for some pretty deep reading from someone like you young Skywalker!

I’m in a dark place right now, your sister’s left me high n dry,  
I suspect she realized my heart wasn’t in the relationship.

I expect that you and I are the only two people in the galaxy who know the real reason why, don’t we kid!

Now I need to see you as soon as possible, between us we’ve got a whole lotta catching up to do…know what I mean kid?!

Oh by the way Luke, I wasn’t sure if I was fooling myself about your feelings before, and I wasn’t gonna be the first to say this in so many words, but…….I love you to kid…….

Han…

The End.


End file.
